El Bóomerang y la roca
by Severus's Lady
Summary: Luego de la guerra la vida es feliz para el equipo Avatar. Pero aún existen cosas sin resolver. "Porque siempre serás la piedrilla de mi zapato". OneShot


_Hola, soy Severus's Lady y hoy me encontré haciendo este OneShot de regalo navideño para mi amiga "Mai_Lee"; que prácticamente me ha "bombardeado" el LJ y el mail pidiéndome un fan fic de ésta pareja._

_Pues debo decir que ciertamente; miré la serie completa y quedé fascinada con ella, sin embargo no soy muy experta en los fan fics de Avatar y por ello puedo decir sin temor a repoche que es "mi primer fic de Avatar". (Supuse que ya era hora de variar un poco de fandom)._

_Bien, sin más que decir; espero que les guste a ustedes también._

**_S's- Lady_**

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y demáses no me pertencen. Ésta historia es sin fines de lucro, sólo por diversión.  
__**

* * *

  
**El boomerang y la roca:_

**Toph & Sokka**

* * *

En la ciudad de Ba Sing Se, caía la tarde. Los reflejos del sol hacían brillar el pasto, y las flores se mecían con el suave soplar de la brisa en primavera.

No había pasado mucho tiempo luego de la victoria del Avatar sobre el Ex señor del fuego Ozai, los pueblos aún dormidos apenas se reconstruían; al igual que las esperanzas de sus moradores.

Por primera vez en muchos meses, quizás años, tanto el Avatar como el resto del equipo podía recostarse sobre la hierba y descanzar con la paz que tanto habían anhelado. Aunque podía decirse que ella no se sentía también como quisiera.

Días antes, en el combate contra Ozai; Sokka había salvado su vida, antes de que cayeran ambos al vacío estando en un dirigible. En realidad había sido Suki, pero Sokka jamás la hubiera dejado caer.

_- Parece que éste es el final Toph._

Jamás lo hubiera imaginado, jamás hubiera imaginado sentir miedo en aquel momento. Nunca había temido a luchar contra gigantes mucho más poderosos que ella, contra enormes criaturas y contra otros elementos; era ciega y no había temido encararse con personas que tuviera el don de la "vista".

Pero ese día, supo que todo iba a ser diferente. No lo supo en el instante en el que casi morían, no lo supo momentos antes cuando su vida y la de él estuvieron en peligro; lo supo el día después.

Por tres noches observó con una cierta envidia como Suki cuidaba de Sokka. Cuidaba de su pierna rota; la herida que por así decirlo, se había hecho con ella y por ella.

_- Suki, Suki- dijo mientras arrojaba enormes piedras unas contra otras- ¿Que tiene de especial?_

No quería admitir lo que una vez Aang se atrevió a preguntarle y que ella tajante y con risas respondió creyendo estar segura de sí.

_-¿Yo enamorada de Sokka?, creo que la guerra te afectó pies ligeros; ya imaginas cosas.  


* * *

_

-Otra vez se ha ido- Aang miraba al basto bosque sobre el lomo de Appa- Estoy seguro de que le sucede algo, o que esconde algo.

- Es hora de almorzar- Sonreía Katara.

- ¡Muy bien!, ¡Ya tengo mucha hambre!- Estirándose, Aang dió un brinco a través de la cola del bisonte y comenzó a correr hacia Katara, ésta le detuvo por la cabeza.

- ¡Oye Katara! ¿Por qué me detienes?- exclamó tratando de apartar su mano de la cabeza.

- Es de mala educación comer antes de que todos estemos sentados en la mesa Aang.

- ¡Pero yo soy el Avatar!- replicó Aang soplando a Katara suavemente con su aire control- ¡Yo vencí a Ozai, merezco comer primero!

- Despreocupate Aang, Katara siempre ha sido de la época de Gran gran abuela- rió Sokka a lo lejos al lado de Suki- Ya puedes atragantarte, ya estamos todos.

- Brillante apreciación Sokka- sonrojada y enfadada Katara se dió la vuelta- pero por si aún no te has dado cuenta, no ha vuelto Toph.

- Ultimadamente lo único que Toph hace es entrenar- respondió Sokka sin darle importancia- de seguro se cansará y volverá más tarde.

- Si vamos a comer, comemos todos- refutó Katara- Toph casi siempre vuelve entrada ya la noche y me está comenzando a preocupar

- ¿Pero no podemos guardarle su plato para después?- pidió Aang- Si hasta Momo se subió a la mesa.

- ¿Momo?- Katara se volvió para mirar al Lémur introducir la cabeza dentro del caldero- ¡Momo, no pases tu lengua por las verduras!

Demasiado tarde, Momo ya tenía entre sus pezuñas algunas calabazas y tomates. Katara suspiró con pesar al ver su tiempo de trabajo desperdiciado.

- Yo no me comeré eso- Suspiró Sokka y su estómago rugió en protesta- aunque puedo hacer una excepción. ¿Que es un poco de pelo de Lemur?, sin duda he visto peores cosas- se acercó a la mesa y metió un cucharón en el caldero, hechándose sopa.

- ¿Gustas Suki?- sonrió dándo un sorbo a su sopa ruidosamente- Sabe muy bien, sin duda Momo mejoró tu comida, Katara.

- Espero que te caiga muy bien Sokka- contestó Katara con enojo tomando a Momo que trataba de resistirse para seguir comiendo.

- ¡Mi comida!- sollozó Aang observando la sopa- ¿Ahora que es lo que voy a comer?

- Deja de pensar en comida y mira por alrededor, Toph no debe estar lejos.

- Yo pu, puedo hacerlo- habló Sokka después de su segundo plato, la boca llena y limpíandose con el brazo.

- Debes amarlo mucho Suki, creo que demasiado- dijo Katara asqueada cogiendo el plato apenas con unos pocos dedos- Igual, no sé que le ves.

- Es tan dulce- suspiró Suki mirándolo con cariño- Sokka es tan especial.

Antes de irse Sokka le dió un beso en la mejilla, Suki sonrió con dulzura.

- No lo entiendo- Aang le miró confundido- ¿A las chicas les gustan los chicos que se comportan como Sokka?

- Pues- Katara dió un suspiro pensativa- a mi en lo personal me parece.

No pudo continuar por que Aang se encontraba metiéndose en la boca de Appa y comiendo con las manos.

- ¿Que tal Katara?, ¿crees que te atraigo más así?

Lo único que tuvo por respuesta fue un gran chorro de agua que lo envió lejos.

* * *

- ¿Toph?- Sokka caminaba bosque adentro, en busca de su amiga- Katara hizo el almuerzo y quiere que vayas a comer.

Siguió a través de un claro, no había signo alguno de que su amiga se encontrara dentro del bosque.

- ¿Toph?- volvió a preguntar en cuanto escuchó un sonido fuerte al otro lado del rió- ¿No crees que puedes parar un poco con el tierra control?, yo también ejercito para mantener mis bellos músculos, pero también tengo que descansar.

La vió a lo lejos, haciendo pilas de rocas.

- Toph el almuerzo está servido, todos estamos esperando por tí.

- Pies ligeros puede comerse mi plato si quiere- repitió Toph fríamente sin volverse.

Sokka caminó hacia ella y se detuvo a pocos centímetros. Sabía que desde la guerra Toph no actuaba igual, y se preguntaba si había sido el temor de casi haber muerto. Aunque sabía que su amiga era valiente y que ese pequeño incidente no la había cambiado en lo más mínimo.

- ¿Toph, que es lo que pasa?- Ya comenzaba a preocuparse, Toph y él siempre habían tenido una excelente relación; de bandida a guerrero.

- Nada, yo estoy bien; ¿Que no ves que estoy prácticando?

- Practicas hasta la noche, no hay ningún tipo de peligro; no necesitas entrenar tanto.

- ¡Me gusta entrenar!-rugió ella y el suelo bajo sus pies se estremeció, el banquillo de piedra en el que estaba se elevó un poco.

- Toph- Sokka colocó una mano sobre su hombro pero ésta le separó de ella a través de un pequeño muro de rocas- ¿te estás sintiendo bien?

- ¡Me siento bien!, ¿es que una no puede hacer su tierra control en paz?

Sokka dió un suspiro mirando a la furiosa Toph que machacaba una piedra con sus manos.

- Puedes decírmelo, somos amigos; ¿Cuando nos hemos ocultado algo?, ¿Cuando no hemos trabajado en sincronía?. ¿Recuerdas?, tú la roca y yo el chico bóomerang.

- Eso ya se acabó, parece que el bómerang gira en una sola dirección- Toph dió un suspiro de frustración, aún inconcientemente seguía apretando rocas hasta volverlas arena.

- No entiendo a qué te refieres- confundido Sokka tomó la roca de su mano- Si algo te molesta, deberías decírmelo; ¿Tiene algo que ver con Aang, Katara o algún otro?

- No, y estás tan despistado que no te das cuenta nisiquiera. Pero está bien, es mejor que yo; yo tan sólo soy una niña ciega que aplasta rocas.

- ¿De quién estás hablando?- comenzaba a preguntarse si era algo grave, Toph actuaba así pocas veces; al menos para con él.

- ¡Arg! ¡ya vete Sokka!, seguro tienes obligaciones- urgió Toph empujando la roca en la que estaba sentada con su tierra control, haciendo distancia.

- No me iré hasta saber que sucede Toph, mira; no sé si se trata de la guerra y de lo que sucedió. Pero todo está bien, Ba Sing Se volvió a la normalidad; y ahora sé que Suki, tú y yo hacemos un gran ¡equipo de combate!- sonrió alzando su mano y apuntando al aire.

- ¡Suki!- la chica rabiosa arrojó una roca- ¡Todo para tí gira alrededor de esa chica! ¡Y a tí te importa un bledo lo que pasa a tú alrededor!

La roca impactó a Sokka que retrcedió unos centímetros, haciéndose un moretón en la frente. Toph había comenzado a llorar en silencio.

- Lo siento- se disculpó con un murmullo.

- Es Suki, ¿Suki te molesta no es así?, Suki es nuestra amiga Toph, eso no cambia la amistad entre nosotros.

- ¡Si lo hace!, sólo hablas y hablas de Suki todos los días, y hasta lo que sé no tiene nada en especial. Dime ¿ella hace esto?- dijo y lanzó rocas que como dagas se clavaron en los árboles- ¿hace esto?- se cubrió de rocas y las partió en rodajas- ¿Que clase de poder hace especial a esa chica?

- Suki no necesita poderes para ser especial Toph, es diferente; por eso me agrada, es una chica dulce. No deberías jactarte de tener poderes, por que por sí no lo has notado; yo tampoco tengo- refirió Sokka con enojo levantándose y limpíandose el uniforme- Los poderes no te hacen especial, lo hace lo que eres.

- ¡Eres un idiota Sokka!- Toph siguió arrojando rocas por doquier, Sokka se tiró al suelo de nuevo cuando una pasó peligrosamente por su cabeza- ¡Esa chica te ha llenado la cabeza de tonterías!, pero claro; yo no valgo por que no soy hermosa, no soy delicada ni soy ¡femenina como ella!

- ¡Basta Toph, tú eres perfecta como eres!- pidió Sokka desde el suelo.

- ¿Ah sí?, ¿entonces por qué no puedes quererme como la quieres a ella?- gimió Toph dejándose caer en el suelo, y junto con ella todas las rocas que antes levitaba a su alrededor- No puedo entenderlo, me quedo día y noche pensando; día y noche queriendo entender que es lo que debo cambiar para llamar tú atención, pero no puedo lograrlo por que ¡yo no funciono!- decía mientras clavaba sus puños en la tierra.

- Toph- Sokka se acercaba lentamente, tratando de evitar otro arranque de ira de su amiga- el hecho de que Suki sea mi novia no significa que yo no te aprecie, eres una excelente compañera y una guerrera muy valiosa- dijo mientras colocaba su mano en su hombro.

- Pero no sirvo para llegar más lejos que eso ¿verdad?, ¿no tendría ni una sóla oportunidad?; de verdad, he estado todas las noches investigando; mirándo a la luna, tratando de entender que te gustaba de la princesa Yue. Puedo arreglarlo, sólo tienes que decirme que.

Sokka negó con la cabeza, miró a Toph con una sonrisa.

- No puedes parecerte a ellas, cada una es única.

- ¡Pero tú amabas a la princesa Yue! ¿Cómo puedes amar también a Suki?

- Yo amo a la princesa Yue de alguna forma, pero entendí que no vamos a tener una vida juntos y con Suki puedo darme esa oportunidad.

- ¿Y yo qué Sokka? ¿que se supone que deba hacer yo?

- Pues, no lo sé Toph; pero yo amo a Suki.

Se mantuvieron en silencio sólo mirándose el uno al otro, en realidad sólo Sokka miraba a Toph; ella se mantenía con sus ojos fijos en la tierra.

- ¿Es por que soy ciega? ¿Por que no soy hermosa como Suki?

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso si nunca te has visto en un espejo?- sonrió Sokka y Toph rió con él- Eres especial Toph, pero yo no soy el chico que debe estar contigo; el que esté contigo debe se mucho mejor que yo, debe valorarte por lo que eres; por tus virtudes y defectos.

- Yo no quiero a otro Sokka- sollozó Toph- yo te quiero a tí.

Sokka volvió a sonreir, tomó una mano de Toph y habló suavemente.

- Quien lo diría, la bandida ciega tiene corazón.

- Me lo han enseñado- lentamente ambos chicos se besaron, Sokka sonrió.

- Nunca dejaste de ser la piedrita de mi zapato Toph, y no creo que dejes de serlo por mucho. Quizás en algún momento necesitaré más piedrillas en mi vida.

- Eres un tonto Sokka- sonrió la chica secándose las lágrimas.

- ¿Volvemos al campamento?, otra vez se está haciendo tarde y la comida se enfriará. Te sorprendería saber lo buen cocinero que es Momo.

- ¿Momo?, me huele a cola de lémur.

_Bien, es todo. Aún no sé si le daré continuación o si lo dejaré como está; como expresé arriba, soy primeriza en los fics de Avatar y sólo se trató de un regalo para mi amiga que quería compartir con ustedes también. Si piensan que me faltó algo, o que debería hacer otra cosa; ya saben como criticarme. Un saludo_


End file.
